midnightcabaretfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronology of Weekly Shows
=Season I= 1) No Puppet Sex 2) The Orangina Monologues 3) Brought To You By The Letter Y With Legs 4) If I Orgasmed, It Would Be In French 5) There's No Such Thing As Safe Sex With Werewolves 6) Where's Wally? 7) Camp Terabac: Are You A Mean One Or A Happy One 8) If Heartaches Were Wine, I'd Be Drunk All The Time 9) In The Land Of TV, The Man With No Brain Is King 10) This Week At Cabaret, Everyone Gets Laid 11) The Last Hook Up You'll Get This Year: A Black Tie Affair =Season II= 12) Midnight Madness 13) The Last Temptation Of The First Years 14) Don't Forget To Have Your Pets Spayed Or Neutered 15) We're Here For Your Pleasure, At Your Leisure 16) Do It On A Table 17) It's Zulu, Not Jew-Lu 18) Your Son Will Come Out Tomorrow 19) How Do You Know I'm Not A Robot? 20) Cabaret Stole My Virginity In The Back Of An El Camino 21) Free Pizza...No, Seriously...Free Pizza 22) SLC Fight Club 23) Is There Anything Sadder Than A Small Dog That's Constipated? (Or Jeff on a tricycle?) 24) Cabaret's Whizzbangin' Super-Sparkly Extra Merry with a Side of Potato Latkes Holiday Spectacular 25) I Feel Britty And Witty And Gay! 26) Happy F*cking Birthday, Cabaret! 27) Mr. P Presents: Hott 'N $tylin' 28) Why Can't Sheep Drive? 29) For Lovers Everywhere 30) No President Sex 31) Four Score And Seven Years Ago, I Did Your Mom 32) Oh My God, I'm Turning Into Meaghan! 33) Can I Stuff My Pants For This? 34) Milk and Other Liquids You Can Snorkel Through 35) A Brief History Of The Collective Conscious of Cabaret 36) Cabaret Cliff's Notes (Or Three Sluts And Jeni) 37) Steal This Cabaret =Season III= 38) Midnight Madness 2 or I'm Fed Up With These M-F Snakes On My M-F Cabaret 39) Are You Afraid Of Cabaret In The Dark? 40) Obsession...by SLC Cabaret 41) Et Tu, Pillow? 42) There's No Place Like Cabaret! 43) 142% Chance Of Singing In The Acid Rain 44) Leave Room For Jesus 45) Boo! It's Abortion! (But Only If Ross Wade Is Comfortable!) 46) No Mold, No Problem 47) What's Up With Women? 48) Stuff This! 49) Hello And Welcome To The Biannual Fringe And Avant-Garde Festival For Dead And Troubled Youth 50) Nevan Is A Carcinogen: Cabaret Turns 50! 51) This Year, We'll Be Good 52) If You Love Me So Much, Why Are You Making Out With THAT? 53) A Plague On Both Your Houses: Watch Beth Juggle Flaming Monkeys 54) I Have A Memory Like, I Don't...Poop! 55) Mail Order Goats? 56) Five Men Wearing The Same Baby 57) For A Limited Time Only! 58) Biodegradable Plastic Sex 59) The Cabaret That Almost Wasn't 60) What Is A Guttersnipe? 61) What Is The Word? Cookies! 62) If I Had Easy Access To Scorpions... 63) A Hodgepodge of Amazingness =Season IV= 64) Jodie Sweetin's PBJ 65) Surprise Brontosaurus 66) Stalin For Time: Delicious Fruity Flavor 67) I Want That Bear To Lick My Baby 68) Designer DNA In A Hot Dog Truck From A Hot Dog Truck A Hot Dog Truck 69) Garden Gnomes Are Scary = Vibrators? 70) Now I Can Pick Up Anything! 71) Hummus Ejaculation By Anton Chekhov 72) Where's Pam? 73) Children's Television Workshop Presents: They're Always After Me Lucky Charms If You Know What I Mean 74) Sex Talk: Fugettaboutit 75) Mary Desires Robots OR Say Click and Bend Over 76) Close Your Mouth and Open Your Eyes 77) Eggnog 78) My Crippled Ponies 79) That's What They Said About Polka 80) Phillip Trent, Time Detective: in "I Carbon-Dated Your Mom" 81) Matthew Chen Wants YOU To Be A Lesbian 82) Rutgers Drama Ballkick 83) So You Want To Be A Coke Dealer 84) Strawberry Alarm Clock 85) Please Don't Beat My Wombat 86) Midnight Fucking Cabaret! 87) Penislap 88) Sydney, On A Chair, Alone 89) Dedicated to Baggins Lougheed 90) Calm Down, Let's All Take Our Clothes Off 91) My Teeth Can't Bite Anything That's Outside My Head 92) Now You Stick YOUR Finger In Mummy's Lacy Intimate Undergarments! =Season V= 93) You'll Think of Me Every Time You Go Skinny Dipping 94) Sarah: The Patron Saint of Turtles 95) Canada is the World's Gay Friend 96) There's No West in Space 97) Midnight Cabaret Will Teach You How To Make Them Jangle 98) You Should Never Save Michael For The End 99) Count Punderwear 100) James Earl Jones Painted His Socks Because Midnight Cabaret Turns 100 101) James Earl Jones Painted His Socks Because Midnight Cabaret Turns 101 (for Rocky Horror people) 102) Nightmares and Penis, My Intern 103) Be Careful What You Say About Brazil 104) "Babies" 105) Missspleling OR Do You Hate Women, Too? 106) Just Look At What Happened To Heath Ledger 107) Oh Fuck, We Still Need A Title: A Midnight Cabaret Holiday SpectaculARRR! 108) More Light, Baby! 109) Because American Pie Did Give Me Serious Doubt About Pie 110) You Can Have Sex With A Sheep, But It Won't Make Your Dinner 111) Oh, The Things You Can Do With A Prehensile Tail 112) Gonorrhea for Christmas: The Musical! 113) Lesbians for Lancelot 114) Are You A Cup Of Tea 115) We Don't Touch The Spanish Inquisition 116) Don't Rain On Our Hypothetical Parade 117) Put The Ring Where, Mr. Frodo? 118) The Damn Show 119) The Baby On My Wall Still Smikes a Pope 120) I'm a Failure, Nobody's Getting Naked =Season VI= 120) Middle-Schoolers: 'Cause They're A Little Young For Me 121) There is Bad People Here; Do not Buy Their Sad Story 122) Go at It Like a Cat 123) Idiot Crabs 124) Go On Without Me 125) GO TEAM 126) Ah Yes, They Make The Sex 127) Midnight Cabaret Gets The Menopause 128) Who's Beth? 129) SPÉLLÏNGBÆST 130) See What Happens This Time 131) Midnight Cabaret Presents: I Have a Crotch Too! 132) All I Want For Christmas is Jew 133) Having a Goal is the First Step Towards Failure Category:Weekly Shows